Secrets Revealed
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: Harry runs away during the summer after his forth year, and forced to return for his sixth year, with new friends and hidden secrets, this will be his greatest adventure. Ch. 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets revealed  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes3  
  
Summary: Harry runs away during the summer after his forth year, and forced to return for his sixth year, with new friends and hidden secrets, this will be his greatest adventure.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the HP characters belong to me and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
An ordinary looking house stood about five miles outside of London. This house was big two stories, the first floor had a living room, with two couches and a recliner, a kitchen and dinning room as well as a lounge, that had two couches, a couple of recliners and a bunch of bean bag chairs, a TV stood by one wall and a book shelf covered the wall on the other side. The second floor had ten bedrooms. Both floors had bathrooms. The house might seem normal if it wasn't for the occupants of said house.  
  
"Hey, Griffin, can you make me something to eat?" Harry Potter also known as Griffin turned to see his friend Fox, coming out on to the patio. Fox, whose name is actually Andy or Andre, couldn't cook to save her life. Everyone knew that Fox couldn't even boil water without a major disaster happening.  
  
"Sure." Griffin followed her into the kitchen; Rogue and Raven were sitting at the table arguing about something or other.  
  
"Why don't we go to Kyle's diner, he said about wanting us to try something?"  
  
"Ok, you guys coming?" Fox asked pushing her dark brown hair out of her face. She had green strands is her hair.  
  
"I'm in." said Rogue her twin Raven nodded. Despite the difference of genders the only way to tell them apart is from the different color stripes in their silky black hair. Rogue had red and Raven had yellow. Their real names were Taylor and Andros Black.  
  
"Can I come?" Jet Young asked, his sandy brown hair in his usual style, pulled back into a pony tail, the blue wavy strands stood out amongst his lighter colored hair.  
  
"Sure lets go." They flooed to the local diner that was owned by their friend Kyle. Not long after they left, Christie Ridgeway, the owner of the house, and Twister (Jen) came inside from where they had been weeding the garden. The two saw that the five other teens weren't there and figured they had gone to Kyle's.  
  
"Go get cleaned up Twist. I'll make us some dinner. As it seems the others have gone out." Twister went to wash her hands and change her dirt smeared clothing. She didn't say anything to Christie. Christie smiled at Twister and then started to make some grilled cheese sandwiches. A knock at the front door halted her work. She turned off the stove and went to the front door. Upon opening it she found her self face to face with a tall gray haired man with a long gray beard, and a medium height, browned haired man, with a gray stripe going through it.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Remus Lupin. I am looking for Harry Potter."  
  
"Well, I'm Christie Ridgeway, come on in and I'll se if he's come back yet." She motioned for them to come in and had them sit at the kitchen table, she then went to see if the five teens had returned yet.  
  
"Albus, what if Harry doesn't agree to come back, were not sure even sure why he ran away last year?  
  
"I know Remus, but we can find out later." Before they could continue, a sandy brown haired girl came in, she had a gray strip going threw it.  
  
"Hello." She said sitting down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Hello, what's you name?"  
  
"I'm Jen Young, but everyone calls me Twister. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Albus and this is Remus." He smiled at the girl she reminded him of the mischievous marauder, particually the one sitting next to him. "We are here to talk to Harry." She looked confused.  
  
"Who? Oh, wait, you mean Griffin." The two men looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"I guess. . ." Christie came in just then.  
  
"Griffin and the others haven't returned yet. They should be back soon, if you wish to wait." The two men looked at each other.  
  
"We'll wait. If that's alright with you?"  
  
"Of course it's alright." She smiled, "Now I was just making us some toasted cheese sandwiches. Would you like one?"  
  
"No thank you." They both said. After the other two had eaten they went to the living room. At six o'clock the fire lit up with green flames, and five teenagers came through, one at a time.  
  
"I can't believe how much you ate Fox." said Griffin. Albus and Remus looked up at the voice that they haven't heard in a little over a year.  
  
"I was hungry Griff. Are we still going to the beach?"  
  
"Ya, I heard there's some really good waves today."  
  
"I'm going, I don't know about you." Christie stood up and followed the teens into the hall.  
  
"Griffin, can I speak with you?" She asked. Griffin looked at her than turned to the others.  
  
"Go get changed and Floo over a while. I'll meet you there."  
  
"Ok." Fox, Raven, and Wolf said. Rogue looked at him for a moment before saying.  
  
"What'd you do now, Griff?"  
  
"Dunno, I guess I'll find out." The four teenagers headed upstairs to their rooms, Griffin followed Christie back into the living room. "Can we make this fast, Christie?" He asked never noticing the two Professors.  
  
The two Professors on the other hand saw him, they were surprised to see how tall he'd gotten, instead of the scrawny five foot two boy they saw a well toned five foot nine teenager. His black hair still as wild as ever and now sported five colored stripes, yellow, blue, green, red and silver.  
  
"I would but I'm not the one who wants to talk to you." Griffin looked confused, that is up until he saw his ex-DADA teacher and the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He paled slightly and muttered a 'Bloody hell.' before saying hello.  
  
"Harry, I'm not going to beat around the bush, we want you to come back to Hogwarts." Albus said.  
  
"You want me to. . to. . No, I will not come back. You'll do the same ting that you did before." He saw their shocked and confused faces. At some point he noticed, that Fox, Raven, Rogue, and Wolf, had come into the room.  
  
"What did we do before Harry?" Remus asked. He too, noticed the other teenagers and wondered briefly at the different colored strands.  
  
"You made me into a tool, and when some new power, that I really have no control over, is found out, you turn your backs and shun me." He was angry.  
  
"Harry, please, we need you to come back." Albus said coming close to sounding like he was begging.  
  
"No." He walked out of the room and upstairs. he quickly changed into a pair of dark green swimming trunks. Grabbing a towel and a shrunk surf board, he headed back downstairs. The rest of the teens (who were going to the beach) walked over to the fireplace . They each threw a handful of powder into the fire before stepping in and shouting out 'Surf Shack.' and disappearing into the Floo system. Harry came back just as Wolf went threw.  
  
"We'll be back around ten." was all he said before he too Floo'd away. Christie sighed and turned to the two professors.  
  
"Come back tomorrow, he'll have cooled down by then." Christie escorted them to the door, closing it firmly behind them. She sighed again and looked at the fast cooling fire. Twister didn't know what to say. She and Jet had known Harry since he was eight. Maybe not as long had Rogue or Raven who had met him when they were three, but she had never seen him that angry before. Not since he had found Fox going through a photo album that was hidden in a trunk. Christie had moved to the kitchen during her mussing. She moved to the lounge and started watching 'What A Girl Wants.'  
  
***** TBC. . .  
  
Do you like it should I continue. Review and tell please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes3  
  
Summary: Harry runs away during the summer after his forth year, and forced to return for his sixth year, with new friends and hidden secrets, this will be his greatest adventure.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
The teens had come back at 10 pm, after they had each taken a shower they went to sleep. Fox woke up at 8 am to the sound of Raven and Wolf arguing. She walked into the hall still wearing her cutie pie tank top and matching shorts.  
  
"Will you two be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep." The two boys looked sheepishly at her.  
  
"Sorry Fox, we didn't mean to be so loud." Wolf said, 'Damn she's cute when angry.' he thought starring at her. Raven smiled at his friend, everyone, but Fox, knew that Wolf liked her.  
  
"Ya sorry Fox." He said.  
  
"Well, I should hope so. Besides you know how Griffin gets when he wakes up to yelling." They all knew. Rogue had been yelling at Twister the first week that he had started living with them, Harry had woken up during it and had been very quiet for the rest of the day, at one point he even disappeared. They had found him at the beach a couple of hours latter. That's when they found out that Harry could surf.  
  
"We know." They headed downstairs where Christie was making breakfast. She looked up from the scrambled eggs that she was currently making.  
  
"Hey you three, have fun last night?"  
  
"Ya, it was a blast. Griffin even beat some guy in a challenge." Wolf said sitting down in his usual seat, across from Fox, Raven next to her.  
  
"That's good. Are the others up yet?" Christie put a plate of eggs in front of them.  
  
"I don't think so." Fox answered after chewing a mouthful of eggs. "I think Rogue and Twister will be getting up soon, who knows with Griffin."  
  
"Well when Griffin gets up tell him not to go anywhere." Christie knew that when Griffin didn't want to talk to someone or about something, he had a tendency to disappear.  
  
"Christie, who were those men who were here yesterday?" Christie sighed.  
  
"They were two people from Griffins past. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and Remus Lupin, a friend and ex-teacher." Twister and Rogue came in just then talking about they were planning on doing today.  
  
"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" Twister asked sitting down next to wolf and across from Raven. Rogue sat down on the other side of Wolf.  
  
"Eggs." Christie set down a plate of eggs in front of each girl. "Before Griffin comes down I owuld like to tell you that the two gentlemen that were here last night are coming again today."  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea? I mean he told us about what was happening and all the arguments."  
  
"I know Rogue, but I honestly think that it will do him some good." Rogue didn't say anything after that , the other teens kept quiet too. Griffin came in to a silent kitchen. He was wearing a pair of light green and orange swim trunks and a black tank top with silver phoenixes and dragons on it.  
  
"Hey everyone, what's up?" He sat down across from Rogue. Christie handed him the last plate of eggs, which he dug right into.  
  
"Are you planning on going anywhere today?"  
  
"Ya, I was planning on going to the beach again today."  
  
"Do you think you can hold off of it till this afternoon?"  
  
"I guess." Griffin finished eating and headed into the lounge. The others watched him go.  
  
"Christie I honestly don't think this is a good idea." Twister said. She put her plate into the sink and left the kitchen.  
  
"What's not such a good idea?" Rogue asked. Wolf explained who the two men were and what they wanted.  
  
"I agree with Twister this could end up doing more harm than good."  
  
"I know, but Griffin needs to face this. He told me about how the whole school turned its back on him, maybe not Mr. Lupin, but then again he was only around for a year." Christie sighed. "Griffin might not want to go but I'm sure that we can compromise."  
  
"You know very well that Griffin ain't gonna be happy with you after this."  
  
"Rogue please don't." Rogue just gave Christie a look before getting up and joining Harry.  
  
"I really hope you know what you're doing." The rest of the teens left the kitchen after putting their plates into the sink.  
  
"So do I." With a snap of her fingers all the dishes were instantly cleaned and put away. Tow hours later Christie, Harry, Albus, and Remus were sitting in the living room.  
  
". . . then I won't go." Harry stated crossing his arms.  
  
"Harry be reasonable." Albus said in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"No, we get out own room, and we get to continue our research or I won't go." Harry told Albus and Remus that he wouldn't go to Hogwarts without his friends.  
  
"Albus, I think his demands are reasonable, there is enough rooms in Hogwarts for them to do this." Albus thought for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.  
  
"Very well, they can come and rooms will be set up for your use." Harry smiled slightly. "I'll send someone to pick you up in a week." Albus and Remus left the house. Rogue and Fox came into the living room.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Pack your bags, we're gong to Hogwarts."  
  
*****  
  
One week later the six teenagers had their trunks packed and waiting by the front door. Lupin and Severus Snape would be picking them up in five minutes.  
  
"No I changed my mind, I won't go."  
  
"Griffin, come on, they'll be here in less than five minutes." Griffin was holding on to one of his bedposts, with his five friends trying to pull him off. Christie refused to help them.  
  
"No." Wolf was about to go do something drastic, when Christie spoke up.  
  
"Harry, Griffin, you can take Starfire with you." Griffin let go of the bedpost instantly, making all six of them fall to a heap on the floor.  
  
"Really?" He looked up at her. She nodded. "Great, I'll go get her." He got up and rushed out of his room. He threw open the door and ran past Lupin and Snape. Snape with one hand raised to knock, raised an eyebrow and turned to watch the 16-year-old run into the surrounding forest. Christie and the others finally reached the front door.  
  
"Where?" Remus asked puzzled.  
  
"He'll be back he just went to get Starfire." Rogue said.  
  
"Starfire?"  
  
"His pet tiger." Remus and Snape starred at her in surprise.  
  
"Did you say pet tiger?"  
  
"Ya, he found it wounded in the woods one day, brought it here, and took care of it. She wouldn't leave after that." Fox said, remembering the surprise when they walked into the house to find Griffin cleaning a wound on a small white tiger.  
  
"Things like that always happen to him. Though two others ever stayed." Raven said, straightening his black t-shirt that said 'Don't even think about it.'  
  
"Two others?" Snape said speaking for the first time.  
  
"Ya, a phoenix named Flames and a snake named Selene."  
  
"What kind of snake?" Remus asked hoping it wasn't dangerous.  
  
"A magical coral snake." Griffin said from behind the two teachers. The two men turned to see Harry wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue t-shirt with a golden snitch on it. Beside him stood a small white tiger.  
  
"Everyone ready to go?" Christie asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Every things good." Fox said.  
  
"All set." Harry piped up.  
  
"We're ready." Said Raven and Rogue.  
  
"So are we." Responded Wolf and Twister.  
  
"Great I'll see everyone when you get back." She gave the six teens a hug before stepping back. Remus and Snape cast the levitating charm on the trunks and then Snape pulled out a small box of Every Flavor beans. they all touched the box and the port key activated and seconds latter they appeared in the Headmasters office.  
  
Minerva McGonagall was talking to the Headmaster when they showed up. Severus handed the box of candy to Albus, before turning on his heels and leaving the room. Remus sat down in one of the chairs, leaving the six teens standing in the middle of the room. McGonagall was about to say something when she noticed the small white tiger standing by what she assumed was its owner.  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
"Harry?" The boy nodded.  
  
"Merlin's beard." She fainted. The others started to talk amongst themselves while Remus went to wake her up.  
  
"I'm guessing that you didn't tell anyone of my return."  
  
"That would be correct." Remus had awaken McGonagall.  
  
"Now that you have arrived Minerva will take you to your rooms. I will expect you in the Great Hall in time for the Sorting feast."  
  
"Yes sir." Minerva left the Headmaster's office, Albus had told her that there would be six students that would be living in there own tower and be taking classes with all the houses, but she didn't expect Harry Potter to be among them. She stopped in front of a picture of a black unicorn and a golden phoenix flying above it.  
  
"The password is Placebo."  
  
"Thank you Professor. See you at the Sorting." Harry said while the others went in. Once he had entered the room, the portrait closed. The others were gapping at the cozy room they stood in. A fire burned in the fireplace, a couch and a couple of comfy chairs were also in the room. A small table stood off to one side with six chairs around it. A door off to the left of the fireplace turned out to be a defense room, with practice swords, bows, and mats, as well as a bookshelf full of defense books. There was two other doors, Wolf and Raven headed towards the one across the room and Fox and Twister went to the one next to the bookshelf across from the fireplace. Starfire laid down in front of the fire and went to sleep.  
  
"So how do you like it so far?" Griffin asked Rogue, when she sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"It looks nice, when's the sorting feast?"  
  
"Around six o'clock. So we have a few hours." Fox and Twister had come back into the main room.  
  
"Hey Rogue, I think you're going to like that room." Fox said pointing to the door they had just exited. "I now I will."  
  
"Why, what's back there Fox."  
  
"A fully stocked Potions lab." Rogue's face lit up with a bright smile and she went to look at it herself.  
  
"I found the bedrooms." Raven said. He had come down unnoticed, while the two girls had been speaking.  
  
"Really?" Raven nodded.  
  
"There's four floors. The first three have two bedrooms each. Our trunks are already in the rooms, the top floor looks to be a small library and astronomy room.  
  
"Great."  
  
"So what do you do for fun around here?" Twister asked.  
  
"Oh, Quidditch, studying pranks. The usual."  
  
"Did someone say pranks?" Wolf asked appearing in the door.  
  
"Yep." Harry said. "hey you know what I'm in the mood to cause a little trouble." He got this an evil smile on his face. "Let's become the next Marauders."  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. Should I continue or not. 


	3. Chapter 3

#Title: Secrets Revealed  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes3  
  
Summary: Harry runs away during the summer after his forth year, and forced to return for his sixth year, with new friends and hidden secrets, this will be his greatest adventure.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the HP characters belong to me and I do not use them for profit.  
  
*****  
  
"Umm, Griff.? What are the Marauders?" Asked Wolf after they had all got acquainted with their new home.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"4." Said Rogue sitting down on the sofa nest to her brother. Wolf had taken the armchair next to Twister and Fox sat next to her. Harry sat in the other armchair.  
  
"Then I have an hour to explain." He said, his mischievous smile returning.  
  
"Why only an hour?" Fox asked, she wanted to go explore the potions lab more.  
  
"Well, we want to make a grand entrance, don't we?" They were all still confused.  
  
"I still don't get it." Wolf said looking at his sister.  
  
"Dunno." She said shrugging her shoulders and turning her attention back to Griffin.  
  
"The Marauders were the best pranksters that Hogwart's has ever seen. There were four of them, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail." He said the last name with disgust. "throughout their seven years of school, they got the most detentions. They pranked mostly Slytherins, though they did try to broaden their horizons so to speak and pranked the other houses. Any way the four marauders were best friends, three of them were animagus, because one of their friends was a werewolf."  
  
"Who were they?" Asked Raven curious on why he wouldn't give them their names.  
  
"They were Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail, James Potter or Prongs, Sirius Black or Padfoot, and Remus Lupin or Moony." The two sets of twins sat there and stared at him with their mouths opened. Then at the same time they said.  
  
"My father was a Marauder and an animagus?!"  
  
"Well, Remus wasn't an animagus but he was a Marauder." Wolf and Twister looked at each other.  
  
"He was the wolf." Wolf said at last. He now realized why Griffin had looked at him funning when they were picking their nicknames.  
  
"But how come we aren't werewolves, too?" Twister asked.  
  
"You'd have to ask Christie. Though I know part of the reason, has to do with your mother." Raven jumped in after Griffin had stopped talking.  
  
"What animal was our father?"  
  
"A big black grim like dog. He scared Trawney out of her wits, when she saw him, when they were still in school."  
  
"Cool, I guess I'll fit right in with him then." Rogue said.  
  
"Don't worry you will get along with him just fine." Griffin looked at the clock. "Crap the sorting feast starts in 45 minutes. and we still don't know what we're doing." Fox who had been listening quietly to the conversation and was in fact getting quite bored spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you try that optical illusion potion you were working on with Rogue? That should be a big success." Rogue perked up at the mention of the potion that she and Griff. had been working on. They had tested it out on Christie and she ended up trying to walk on the wall. After a bit more experimenting they found out that different people reacted to it different.  
  
"I say we go for."  
  
"Ya." They all agreed. Rogue went to get the bottles of the illusion potion and get ready, and the others did the same. They met back up in the main room.  
  
"How are we going to get the potion into everyone's drink?" Wolf asked, when the thought came to him.  
  
"We could ask. . ." Griffin trailed off.  
  
"Who could we ask?" Rogue asked holding three shrunk bottles.  
  
"Dobby."  
  
"The house-elf who thought he was helping you by doing all those crazy things?"  
  
"The one."  
  
"I guess that's the best solution." Rogue sighed. "Let's get going then." They walked down to the kitchen, and asked the hyperactive house-elf to but two drops of the potion into everyone's drinks, but theirs. They then headed towards the Great Hall. It was one minute to six. All the older years were sitting at the four house tables, McGonagall could be seen talking to the first years in front of the doors, before leading them in. Dumbledore had told him to wait outside the Great Hall while he made the announcement, and then to come in. So that's what they did. Then they could hear.  
  
"Attention everyone, I have something unusual to announce. It would seem that we have five new students and one old one returning. If they would please enter the Hall." They walked into the Great Hall and towards the teacher's table. McGonagall said to them when they stopped before her.  
  
"When I call your name please sit on the stool and be sorted." She looked down at the paper she held in her hands. "Black, Andros." Raven stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" He smiled and went to sit at the lion's table.  
  
"Black, Taylor." Rogue went up and she too had the hat placed on her head.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" She smiled at her four friends before joining her brother. Whispering, which had started when they entered the room, grew louder when two of the six students were sorted into Gryfindor. They all were trying to find the student who had gone here before.  
  
"Young, Jennifer." Twister went and sat on the stool and soon ended up with her friends,  
  
"Young, Jet." Went up next and soon followed her.  
  
"Vulpes, Andrea." Fox went and sat on the stool. No sooner had the hat touched to the top of her head, when it shouted out Gryfindor. The students were looking at the last figure, the one that most had had trouble seeing. They didn't recognize him that is until McGonagall spoke.  
  
"Mr. Potter, you already know that house that you are suppose to be in, so please be seated." Griffin turned around, and for the first time the students had a good look at their missing classmate. Hermione and Ron jumped up from where they sat.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione would have hugged him if he wouldn't have grabbed her arms.  
  
"Hey, mate." Ron said when he saw what his best friend did.  
  
"Please don't. I'll talk to you guys later but not right now." He sat down next to Fox and left his two friends standing there with the mouths open. They returned to their seats.  
  
"Well, now that that's done with, let us eat." The food appeared on the table and everyone started eating, not worried about anything happening.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Do you like it so far. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
